Manipulative
by rainofenvy
Summary: Just a random story on how Grimm gets his berry to do what he wants.


_**Hey =) I know I'm supposed to be finishing my other stories but people have been asking for these so here they are. I'll add to this every now and again but probably not as regularly as I should. Anyways,**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

GrimmxIchi

_**Manipulative**_

He couldn't stand it anymore. He hated the fact that he was manipulating him into everything all the time. It was time to put his foot down. Then again, he had said that since the beginning and hadn't quite gotten there yet.

It had started in that battle. The battle in which Ichigo had failed to kill Grimmjow. After all, this was the cat he'd been dreaming about since their first encounter. Who was he to kill a dream?

"_So this is it, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow snickered from his place in the dirt. Blood was forming in a pool around the dying blue haired man yet Ichigo found himself unable to finish what they had started. "You don't think Hollows deserve a merciful death, huh? Ya sick bastard." He tried to laugh again, but this time it ended in a bout of bloody coughing. Spatters framed his pink lips and Ichigo suddenly found himself entranced. The cat noticed this and licked them experimentally. He was rewarded with the sight of the infamous strawberry mimicking him and tried to keep the smirk from his lips. He hadn't given much thought to the possibility that the object of his fascination was also interested in him. It was unexpected considering the busty ginger witch always following the strawberry around seemed rather…intimate with him. The cat's lip suddenly curled at the thought of anything between his new friend and that ditzy bitch. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he realised what he was doing and spluttered on a morbid cocktail of irony and blood. Here he lay, being jealous of some girl over the boy- no the man- who had delivered the killing blow. He wondered how his strawberry would react if he knew Grimm was having some bad, bad thoughts about him. It only struck him then, that now that he was dying, he'd found something he actually wanted to live for. A sobering thought amongst all the snickering._

"_Oi, you idiot! Keep still." Ichigo leaned down to Grimmjow and pulled the older, bulkier man onto his lap clumsily. "You're gonna die if you don't stop with the fucking creepy arsed laughing." He kept his eyes away from the cat's face as his own took on an adorable blush._

"_Eh? Who's fault is that?"_

"_You tried to kill me!"_

"_Would you have wanted me to jump ya instead?"_

"_Yes!" The strawberry's face suddenly caught fire as his brain caught up with his mouth. "You..what the hell was that?" He leapt up leaving Grimmjow to slump into a tangle on the ground quivering with laughter._

"_Neh, Kurosaki-kun, I'm about to try and save his life. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't injure him further in the heat of another lover's tiff."_

"_What? It's his fault! And you...dumbasses saying weird shit..."_

Just thinking about the embarrassing scenes he had to endure because of the stupid cat was pissing Ichigo off. The bastard had then, of course, convinced Urahara that in order to survive, he'd need to hold Ichigo's hand. In front of all his friends. Orihime had practically fainted in shock and the others…just shit. Medical technique his ass! He swore that Grimmjow and Urahara were trying their damn hardest to make his life a living hell. Well, that was three months ago and this was now. And still the same old shit. Three months into a relationship with blue haired dick head and he'd somehow been manipulated into telling all their friends and loved ones about their relationship. Alone. Fuck that.

"Yo, Ichi! Ya still pissed?" Speak of the devil/bane of his life.

"Yes, I'm still fu-" His response was forgotten as a pair of hard lips crushed his. Hands much bigger than his own encircled his waist as his lover's tongue begged entrance against his lips. "Grimm…" He succumbed to the need coursing through his blood and let himself be swept up. He fought off a gasp as Grimmjow traced his lips and explored the familiar territory that was his mouth before gently sucking on the tongue that was driving him wild. A groan from his lover was his reward and he didn't hide the smug smirk curving his lips. Until the cat viciously ground their hips together. The smug was sucked right out of him as tension coiled in his stomach and other places.

Both men had to come up for air and Ichigo found himself pinned against Grimm and the bare wall of the kitchen. "Ne, Ichi…" The older man whispered softly into his ear. He shivered before he could form any words.

"Yeah?"

"Are ya gonna cook fish for dinner?

He growled in irritation. "Fuck no."

"No? Really?"

He practically hissed in frustration when he realised where this was heading. "No. I ain't cooking fish again." Grimmjow grinned at him before nuzzling his strawberry's angular jaw. He began to nip down his neck leaving possessive marks on tanned skin. He reached between them and whipped Ichigo's T-shirt right off him, his hands and lips roaming across freshly uncovered skin until they were both panting. He continued further down, unbuttoning the tight jeans he liked so much but loved off Ichigo. He traced the hardness that he fantasised about so often and watched his lover bit his lip. He couldn't believe that this man was a virgin six months ago. The faces he made were the most erotic thing Grimmjow had ever seen but he needed to make sure of one thing before he totally lost his control.

"Fish?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. He would do anything for his blue haired cat.

"Later." Grimmjow murmured. He had accomplished his mission but more importantly, he had a strawberry to savour before dinner. He carried his lover to their bedroom, hungry for his light snack. Dumping his treasure on the bed, he stripped off and pounced.

Ichigo watched his lover coming towards him and his lust sky rocketed. Suddenly, a moment of clarity came upon him and he remembered how this had started in the first place."Manipulative sonova-" Was all Ichigo could get out before he was pulled back into the storm that was Grimmjow Jaggerjaques.

* * *

_**Love Envy xxx**_


End file.
